In A Heartbeat
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine Fluffsmut galore. Continuation of the scene at Blaine's house with him in bed and Kurt at his side. Basically just super fluffy hurt/comfort sexing fic. Basically.  Finchel are not in attendance, don't worry and minimal angst for hurt/comfort


Title: In a Heartbeat.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Fluffsmut galore. Continuation of the scene at Blaine's house with him in bed and Kurt at his side. Basically just super fluffy hurt/comfort sexing fic. Basically. (Finchel are not in attendance, don't worry and minimal angst for hurt/comfort.)

Words: 2500

Spoilers: Up to and including MJ

A/N: Still trying to hunt down my writing mojo but I feel like this is a step in the right direction. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Eventually Rachel and Finn leave. For half an hour they sit there making heart eyes at each other and occasionally commenting on something mundane and Kurt would mind except Blaine still doesn't let go of his hand for the whole time and his face has relaxed and he's spent every minute staring at Kurt and smiling faintly.<p>

But then Rachel and Finn make their excuses and Kurt slides away from Blaine's side to walk them out, not even half surprised to find the rest of Blaine's house empty.

When Kurt gets back to Blaine's room, his boyfriend's eyelids are drooping and he's slid down the bed a little. Kurt busies himself cleaning up the tissues and neatening Blaine's bedside table. He coaxes Blaine further down the mattress and makes sure he's warm enough under the blanket. He offers Blaine more painkillers but Blaine shakes his head and snuggles into the pillow.

Kurt retakes his seat and reaches again for Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezes and mumbles out, "No, c'mere."

There's a soft laugh and Kurt pulls his hand back to tug off his shoes and slip out of his jacket. Then he's climbing onto the bed and settling on his side beneath the blanket and behind Blaine, pressing his chest up against Blaine's back and bending his knees to tangle their legs together. He settles and is gentle because he knows it must still hurt, even if Blaine isn't letting on.

Waiting for Blaine's breathing to settle, Kurt lets his mind drift and is only brought back when Blaine's hand shifts over Kurt's thigh and his fingers start tracing circles there. Lips quirking up, Kurt smiles.

Then Blaine's hand drifts higher, tracing the waistband of Kurt's jeans and the angles of his hip. Back down and then back and around and Kurt should stop Blaine from groping at his ass but can't really be bothered.

He lets if play out until Blaine's hips are shifting forward and his hand is, rather awkwardly, tracking the waistband to Kurt's crotch and pressing his palm there. Kurt's half-hard under Blaine's fingers already and he lets a little sigh escape before he's wrapping a hand around Blaine's wrist and pulling him away.

Kurt presses a kiss to the nape of Blaine's neck and tangles their fingers and leaves them settled over Blaine's hip. "You get really handsy when you're high on painkillers. Did you know that sweetheart?"

Blaine's heart skips a beat at the endearment and he can hear the content, breathless tone even through the ache in his eye and the fog in his brain. Kurt's happy and relaxed and smooth behind him.

He just hums his agreement and manages to get both his own and Kurt's hand sweeping up and down his own thigh. "Maybe I'm just generally handsy around you."

Kurt chuckles and presses another set of butterfly kisses over the bumps of Blaine's spine in his neck. "Nope. You and alcohol or painkillers. You just can't help yourself."

Against him, Blaine's back straightens and, if Kurt could see his face, he'd see the grimace. Hand pulling away and his body curling in on itself Blaine's words are soft, almost slurred. "I'm sorry."

Kurt rolls his eyes, very well aware of Blaine's aversion to alcohol since that night at Scandals. That's not what he meant. He leans forward and presses his lips to the silk at Blaine's shoulder and mumbles out, "No, no, honey."

Gently, he's rolling Blaine onto his back and finding his eyes and his hand and again interlacing their fingers before laying them back across Blaine's stomach. "It was just an observation. And you're meant to be on bed-rest not fooling around with me."

Blaine pouts but still looks sad with the state of things. He's almost whining when he replies, "But the painkillers make me want you more than ever."

Another light laugh and Kurt wants nothing more than to lean down and kiss the pout away but they've tried kissing with the eye-patch and the hot-red damage beneath and they're discovered that even the bump of noses is enough to make Blaine hiss. Kurt settles for kissing his chin and grinning when Blaine arches into that.

Then Kurt's being yanked and toppled across Blaine's lap and he's gasping because Blaine's hard and pushing up. The shock on Kurt's face makes Blaine's momentary pleasure dissolve and he's pouting and apologizing again.

Kurt shushes him and rests his head for a moment over Blaine's heart, the blanket finally slipping away from them and down onto the carpet. He's all too aware of the rock of Blaine's hips under his and the slides of silk over denim and both of them hard beneath. Blaine shifts and angles, arching and reaching down to kiss him and Kurt gives in, turning his head up and pressing lips to lips and then sliding into it.

It feels blissfully, quietly good and it's only the sound of shared breath and a small whimper here and there, noises that they'd usually hold back entirely. Blaine's mouth opens under Kurt's and their tongues meet and slide, teeth nipping just playfully and then Blaine bucking up, pushing for more with another whimper.

Kurt scrambles, moving to straddle and turn his head to deepen the kiss and something misaligns and Blaine's gasping, not in a good way, and his head is pressing back and away as he recoils and whimpers. Kurt moves quickly back up onto his haunches straddling over Blaine's hips, his eyes wide as Blaine's own hand covers his face for a moment.

"Blaine," Kurt calls, breathless and worried and mentally chastising himself for letting it happen. "Are you okay? I'm _so_ sorry."

Blaine lets out a shaky breath and nods, his hand moving back to Kurt's hip. He's blinking hard and there's a tear running down from the corner of his uncovered eye.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. I got caught up." Kurt's too cautious now to touch Blaine's face but he rubs his hands up the sides of Blaine's arms, over his shoulders. He waits and watches as Blaine's blinking slows.

"Not your fault," Blaine mumbles and then his hands are on Kurt's hips and are tugging him down and making him gasp. He waits a minute, thinking with drawn brows and then he announces, "I still want you."

Kurt laughs, "I can tell."

The gentle rocking of hips under hips resumes and Kurt's not enjoying it quite as much as he could because he's watching Blaine's face, waiting for the twinges of pain to ebb away. "You should go to sleep," he tells Blaine.

"You should make me come," Blaine whispers back and it's just a little bit too dirty for it to be normal.

It coils something tight in Kurt's stomach even as he's sounding scandalized and saying, "Blaine!"

Blaine's cheeks flush and his hands try to coax Kurt's hips into more. "It's true!" he pleads. "I don't…the painkillers. I'll sleep afterwards." He pouts again and Kurt's never seen him so needy.

Kurt smiles and twists his hips down like Blaine wants, makes him whimper. "No kissing," he warns.

A small shake of Blaine's head. "No kissing on the face."

A sigh and Kurt's sliding back to straddle Blaine's knees, his hands trailing over the silk on Blaine's chest and over his hips to stroke down his thighs. Blaine squirms and arches and the tenting of the loose silk leaves nothing to the imagination.

Kurt's not used to so little contact, to being able to see so much but to not be touching. And he's not used to Blaine just lying there, whining and pliant and needing him. "Any requests?" he hums, without really thinking about what the question is offering.

Blaine stops squirming though and when Kurt's eyes slide back up to his face, Blaine smiles and then mouths out silently, "I love you." Then he shrugs himself up onto his elbows and responds, "I just want…" letting it trail off because he doesn't really know if there's anything more than that.

Hands slipping under the material, Kurt tugs the waistband of Blaine's pants down, letting the elastic rest mid-thigh. Blaine's cock bobs gently with the deep breathes he's taking, curves up towards his stomach and is blushed a darker red than the rest of him. They both watch as Kurt wraps a hand around the base and tests the size and weight of him, far more used to the feel of him than the sight.

Kurt sets up a slow stroke, working his hand up and then down, throwing in the occasional twist of his wrist and smiling at the sounds Blaine makes. His other hand rests at the juncture of hip and leg, his fingers writing out his name, then Blaine's.

The touch is too rough and Kurt can't let his hand move the way he wants it to; conscious or not, he stops swallowing. He waits until Blaine flops back down off his elbows and arches, rocking his hips and then Kurt leans forward and slides his mouth tight and wet down over the head of Blaine's cock.

Blaine swears too loudly and bucks up and then growls and Kurt just hums happily as he lets the slickness of his mouth slide down the skin, wetting everything, making everything hot and easy. He sinks his lips down further and sucks and licks at the underside and this is the thing he's getting the most confident at. There are so many missteps with everything else, both of them so often unsure and awkward but with his mouth here Kurt wields all the power and Blaine comes undone.

He pulls off with a last suck and above him Blaine's babbling out his name and breathless moans that he finishes with a high pitched, "_Come back._"

But Kurt chuckles and wraps his fingers around and works quickly, efficiently, with slick, heavy strokes. There's no point in teasing or drawing this out or making it amazing. Blaine needs this. For whatever abstract reason. Then he'll sleep and relax and feel better.

That's how Kurt justifies it and it's entirely satisfactory. His boyfriend needs this.

Getting close and bucking up to meet every pump of Kurt's fist, Blaine's fingers dig into the sheets and hold there. Another smile and Kurt's eyes slide up over Blaine's body, over the angles and curves barely evident under the silk, to the heat across his cheeks and down his neck, the sheen of sweat.

Then he leans back in, fist stilling, letting Blaine fuck up into it as he pleases, Kurt's other hand shifting, fingers teasing across Blaine's balls before they resume their indecipherable touch of words and shapes there. Kurt licks at the head of Blaine's cock and Blaine cries out, high-pitched and thready.

"You can touch me if you like," Kurt whispers and he's not sure Blaine will understand but it's not about Kurt anyway so he just sinks his mouth down and tries to keep up with the bucking of Blaine's hips. It's impossible and he has to level an arm across Blaine's stomach, holding him down just a little.

Blaine's hands find Kurt's hair and twist into it. Holding tight as he keeps trying to fuck up in Kurt's mouth. Kurt takes it as best he can. Sucking and letting his tongue rub whatever it can reach. He hums and swallows and sucks in a breath through his nose, loving the saturated smell of Blaine and sweat and sex.

His nails scratch across Blaine's navel as his tongue presses into the slit and then his lips slide back down. Under him, Blaine's hips snap up and stay there and that's all the warning Kurt gets before Blaine's spilling hot and salty across his tongue and down his throat, making Kurt cough just once, sharply, as Blaine's cock slips from his mouth and Kurt's hand works him through the rest of it.

Kurt likes that taste but he hasn't told Blaine that yet. He swallows and licks his lips and then rubs the back of his hand over his mouth. Blaine twists his hips and whimpers and Kurt's fingers unfurl from his cock, already reaching for the tissues.

Kurt can't help but lean in and press a kiss to the tip of Blaine's softening cock, can't help but smile at the whine that escapes the boy under him. He cleans him up with the tissues though, still not game enough to try doing it with his mouth properly. Then he cleans off his hand and climbs off the bed to throw everything in the trash.

"Better?" he asks as he comes to Blaine and takes an extra second to pull his pyjama pants back up over him.

Blaine hums and sounds happier but doesn't open his eyes.

"You're getting under the covers and going to sleep now," Kurt tells him.

Another hum, but Blaine doesn't move.

"Come on."

Kurt pushes him in the side, coaxing him across the bed and then back when he's pulled the covers down. Blaine snuggles into the mattress and hums some more. He might actually be starting to hum a song but Kurt isn't sure. He still hasn't opened his eye and the eye-patch is sitting slightly askew. Kurt rights it carefully and smooths a hand down Blaine's cheek slowly.

Once again he moves to take his place in the seat but Blaine grumbles and pulls at his hand. "C'mere."

Kurt sighs and shifts on his feet, very aware of his still-hard cock in his jeans. But Blaine tugs and Kurt crawls into his usual spot behind Blaine and spoons up against him. All too predictably Blaine wriggles back hard enough to make them both gasp.

A sigh and Blaine mumbles, "Do you want me to...?"

Kurt laughs into the nape of his neck and tightens his arms around Blaine's waist. "I want you to sleep."

"Feel bad though."

Kurt snuggles in closer, pulling Blaine back into his chest tighter. "You can make it up to me one day."

Another hum and Blaine's breathing is slowing.

The minutes pass and Kurt tries to stop thinking about Blaine and start thinking about fashion faux pas and the Spanish test he has coming up. But his thoughts keep circling back and he finds himself whispering into Blaine's hair, "Thank you for trying to protect me."

Blaine mumbles something and Kurt wonders, "What?"

"Was just a slushie."

Kurt half-knows what he means because he knows his dad has told Blaine that he was brave and loyal and the best boyfriend Burt could ask for for his son and Blaine had just shaken it all off and said he hadn't known what he was getting into. It was just meant to be iced water.

"Thank you though," Kurt repeated, his own eyes closing as he tries to settle and will Blaine into sleep.

But Blaine chuckles and has to have the last word and finds Kurt's hand and squeezes. "Would do it again in a heartbeat."


End file.
